Automobile rotisseries are used to hold an automobile or other large object above the ground in a manner in which the object can be rotated about its longitudinal axis. This allows a worker to access all areas of the object without having to go under it, and provides improved worker safety and comfort.
Prior art rotisseries have several known defects. For example, the various components are often not held in a rigid, perfectly aligned condition when loaded with heavy object such as an automobile. This is due to the tolerances or clearances between components in prior art rotisseries, which introduces some level of tilt when weight is applied to the rotisserie, and often leads to binding during rotation or when the object is being lowered. Poor connections and alignment also introduce more stress on the device, causing components to wear faster and become even more misaligned.
A need therefore exists for an improved rotisserie that holds heavy objects such as automobiles in a rigid, well aligned position. The present invention addresses that need.